


Death

by VonSmore



Category: The Endless Empty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: It could have been avoided.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Death

Do you hear it? 

Do you hear the final cries of life?

It's over there, that puddle of misery and rejection.

  
It's an exterior at peace, 

But an interior facing a cataclysm.

A Mistake was made(?)

With a bullet, not a blade.

The Trigger thought to have betrayed,

Anxious questions will invade,

Creations of the mind stayed,

Logic has quickly decayed,

Anger arises, but will fade.

The one who consumes **all** is here.

However, he will say to them,

"Do

Not

Be

**Afraid."**


End file.
